


A Taste Of Freedom

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna saves Elsa, Battle, Epic Battles, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Protective Anna (Disney), Rescue, Slave Elsa (Disney), Slavery, The rape is only implied/mentioned. Nothing actually rapey happens in the fic., Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), War, Warlord Anna (Disney), other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After one of her rivals invades her territory, Anna launches a counterattack against his stronghold. While her forces storm the castle, Anna goes inside to hunt down her opponent personally. When she arrives in his bedroom... she discovers someone she didn't expect to find, yet she will do anything to protect. (Elsanna, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort) (TW: Rape)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	A Taste Of Freedom

Anna stood on the back of her horse, her many soldiers at her side as they overlooked the castle ahead of them. It was the calm before the raging storm, as Anna prepared for battle. She stood proud in her red and gold armour, a long crimson cape flowing in the wind.

This was to be quite an evening.

A rival warlord, Hans, had attacked a small village on the edge of her territory, and Anna didn't take kindly to her rivals coming and going as they pleased through her domain.

Her general, Cassandra, rode up to her, gazing at her. Cass had been through many a battle with Anna and Anna had come to trust her with her life.

"So... into battle again, my lady?" Cassandra wondered.

Anna nodded. "Yes... we shall make sure that butcher Hans never harms another again." She put on her helmet, and drew her sword aloft.

The soldiers all stood ready and Anna knew the moment was nigh. She could feel the call for battle flow through her. It was time to attack. She pointed her sword at Hans's castle, smirking with pride.

"CHARRRRGE!" She ordered, as her steed galloped down the hill towards the castle. Her loyal soldiers followed suit, Cassandra at her side. Anna's army rushed at the castle, like a vast wave of destruction carving a path across the land.

On the walls of the castle, Hans's soldiers had noticed the oncoming attack force and were trying to bombard Anna's army from afar. Arrows shot through the air, knocking soldiers off their horses, while massive boulders were tossed from catapults upon the battlements.

Anna grunted, as her horse narrowly dodged a boulder.

Cassandra joined her, as they got off their steeds. "They were prepared for us, Milady!"

"Keep pushing forward!" Anna ordered. "I want Hans's head!"

The soldiers obeyed, all charging at the defences of the castle. Its large drawbridge lowered, deploying Hans's own army of soldiers. There was an epic battle, sword clashing against sword, arrows striking their targets. And Anna, like the warrior, she was, was revelling it.

With her blade and Cass and her most loyal knights at her side, the warlord cut a path through the soldiers, stabbing them and dismembering them as they went.

If these fools would follow a devil like Hans, then they deserved to join him in hell.

Eventually, the soldiers broke through the castle defences, Hans seemingly throwing everything he could at them. But Anna had already prepared for it.

Up above, Anna saw a group of her soldiers using hang gliders, floating above their heads. With a command, they then dropped their payloads, firebombs which set portions of the castle ablaze in moments. With the castle becoming a raging inferno, the whole scene became utter carnage.

Anna smirked. "Well done, Honeymaren," she said. The woman had been quite an ally since the Northuldra had pledged themselves to her growing army, their greatest warriors fighting side by side with Anna's knights under the banner of unification.

Cass stabbed an approaching soldier in the stomach, growling. "Where to, my lady?"

"Into the castle," Anna stated. "Our loyal soldiers will deal with the rabble out here, but Hans is mine."

Cass nodded and she, Anna and a few others headed inside. There was the slight smell of the smoke in the air, Anna feeling it against her lungs. She hoped that the flames would eventually draw Hans out of whatever hole he'd cowered in.

Despite being a butcher, Anna knew he was like most of the warlords she'd defeated. He relied too much on the soldiers under his command, never took to the battlefield as she did with her loyal troops. And that, Anna knew, would soon be his downfall.

As she and her soldiers made their way through the castle, they found no sign of Hans, sadly. But Anna wouldn't stop, not until she got her revenge on that disgusting swine.

"Split up," she ordered. "We'll cover more ground."

"Anna that's not a good idea," Kristoff, another of Anna's soldiers stated. "Hans may have left a trap for you."

"Even if he has, he will be no match for me," Anna said confidently. "I will be fine, Kristoff."

"He's got a point," Cass added. "One of us should go with you."

"There is no time to debate this," Anna argued. "I have given an order and I expect it to be followed. Is that clear?"

Cass sighed and she, Kristoff and the others nodded in agreement. They knew very well how stubborn Anna was. Once she set her mind to something, she wouldn't deviate from that path, no matter the consequences.

Anna's group then split up, Anna heading up the stairs to the upper floors of the castle. From a nearby window, she saw the flames slowly start to encompass a lot of the castle. She didn't have much time to find Hans. Perhaps he'd already been caught in the flames and he'd already died?

No... Anna wouldn't accept that. She wouldn't be satisfied until Hans was dead, at her hands.

She headed down a corridor on the upper floor, still searching. He was still here. She could smell his foul, wretched stench. But where? Where was that bastard hiding?

As she approached one room, she heard a sound that caught her off guard. It sounded like... someone gasping. Anna turned, looking around. She then took a peek into the room. It was a large bedroom, with a king-size bed and several trophies and paintings adorning the room.

 _No wonder it stinks_ , Anna remarked in her thoughts. _This is where that foul pig sleeps._

She entered the room, looking around. She heard the sound again, something... scuttling. As she looked around, she saw something catch the corner of her eye. It was a wardrobe, the door was slightly ajar. From the crack in the door, Anna saw a beautiful blue eye watching her.

As the eye retreated, Anna investigated the wardrobe. As she pulled it open, her jaw dropped as she saw what was hiding inside of it.

On the floor of the wardrobe, Anna saw a young woman curled up. She had long blonde hair, as white as the snow on the mountains, and her figure was rather thin and lithe. She probably hadn't eaten in ages. Her face was smooth and soft, her dazzling blue eyes gazing up at Anna.

But what drew Anna's attention were the wounds on this young woman's body, not to mention the fact she was completely naked. All over her body, there were cuts and bruises. There were deep scratch marks on her arms and back, likely from a whip, and deep bruises around her wrists and ankles where she'd been chained up.

The woman gazed at Anna in fear, hugging herself tightly.

"PLEASE!" She screamed. "DON'T HURT ME!"

Anna tried to reach out with her hand, but the woman just lurched away, still panicking. Then, Anna realised that in the shadows of the wardrobe, the woman couldn't make out much of Anna's face with her helmet on. Anna then removed it, letting her long red hair flow out.

The woman panted, looking up at Anna. She seemed to calm down a little bit, but Anna could sense the fear in her heart. She knew exactly what her situation was.

"Hey," Anna whispered, kneeling down. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She reached out with her hand again and this time... the woman took it. She could see the calm, friendly expression on Anna's face.

"My name is Anna," Anna introduced herself. "Do you have a name?"

"E-Elsa," The woman stuttered. "My master... if he finds me talking to you... Oh god, he'll punish me..."

"No one is going to punish you," Anna insisted. "This master... is his name Hans?"

Elsa nodded. "I... I am his slave."

Anna growled. She knew Hans was a butcher, but this was low, even for slime like him. No one deserved to be treated like this, especially not someone as beautiful as Elsa.

"Does he hurt you?" Anna asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yes... he hurts me..."

Anna made a decision right there and then. She was taking this woman back with her, so she could find a better home, and a better life, away from this.

"I won't let him hurt you," Anna stated.

Just then, Anna heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. She stood up and turned, seeing Hans in the doorway, his armour slightly battered and blood dripping from several wounds on his face. She frowned.

"Anna," Hans said sternly. "I should have known."

Elsa got to her feet and Anna gestured for her to stay behind her.

"Get back," Anna said. "This could get messy."

Hans glared at the blonde. "Don't listen to her, girl. Come with me, we're getting out of here."

"N-No!" Elsa shouted.

Anna drew her sword, glaring. "You won't get anywhere near her, Hans!"

"I will do whatever I choose with her!" Hans argued. "She is my property! I own her!"

"She is owned by no one!" Anna growled.

Elsa watched as Anna, her rescuer, and Hans, her cruel master, clashed blades. Their faces were filled with rage, Anna spurned on by the sight of poor Elsa to finally end Hans once and for all.

With her strength, she pushed Hans back. He was a little stronger and perhaps a little faster, but Anna knew Hans had been weakened slightly. He was slow, a little out of breath. She had the advantage here.

Hans charged, trying to bring his sword down on Anna again. His eyes blazed with rage.

"YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" He roared.

Anna grunted, pushing Hans back. The two of them were apart for a moment, Anna seeing that Hans was preparing to make a run and grab Elsa. The warlord made his move, charging at Elsa. But Anna rushed at him. She growled, crashing into him.

As Hans was knocked back, Anna watched as he stumbled towards the nearby window... and tumbled through it, falling to his death below, impaled on one of the spires of the castle.

Elsa stared out of the window, panting.

"Is... Is he dead?" She asked.

"Well, either the fall killed him or the spike did," Anna remarked. She took Elsa's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Cass then rushed into the room, seeing Anna and Elsa. "Anna!" she shouted. "Thank goodness you're alright! I heard the fight from down the hall!"

Anna smiled. "Good timing, Casandra." She stepped up to her and nodded. "Hans is dead."

The brunette then noticed Elsa, who was nervously hiding behind Anna. "And... who is this?"

The warlord looked at Elsa, smiling. "Someone who we're bringing back home with us."

For the first time that night, Anna saw Elsa slowly smile. She was free. After all the years being Hans's slave, violated and tortured by that monster... she was free at last and she had Anna to thank for it.

Anna and Cassandra took Elsa, leading the blonde woman out of the castle. When Anna exited the castle, she found most of the building in flames. She ordered her troops to fall back. The battle was won, Hans was dead... and now, Anna could revel in her well-earned victory.

xXx

Over the next few weeks, Anna let Elsa stay as an honoured guest in her castle on the northern coast of Arendelle. She did her best to treat the blonde woman with kindness, offering her a warm hand whenever she needed it.

While she spent most of her time taking care of the ruling of her territory, she spent quite a fair amount of time with Elsa. She was sweet, gentle and soft. Anna found she loved nature and flowers, always finding her in the gardens.

Anna was glad Elsa had found some peace in her life now. She was more than happy to let Elsa stay forever if she wanted to, but she had a feeling that Elsa might want to move on eventually. Anna's life probably reminded her too much of Hans and... well, Elsa was still carrying that baggage.

On some nights, Anna found that Elsa would wake up in the night, screaming, having nightmares that Hans was raping her or torturing her again. Thankfully, Anna was able to calm Elsa and comfort her with ease. While she couldn't fully relate to Elsa's struggle, she knew what it was like to be burdened with trauma.

Her trauma was brought on by her parents, murdered by soldiers from a rival warlord who desired her mother. It was from that moment that Anna knew she would fight for the day when no one had to suffer that ever again... and had led her on the path to meeting Elsa on that fateful night.

The more Anna comforted Elsa, the more time she spent around her... the more she wanted to keep her close, to protect her, to never let anything hurt her ever again. She was constantly thinking about her. The image of her at Hans's mercy... it had stuck with her ever since she'd saved her.

Her thoughts of Elsa soon came to dominate her, to the point... that it started to affect her outside of the time she spent with the blonde.

Such was the case when she and Cassandra had their morning sparring session. They usually just fought with quarterstaffs, and Anna always would beat Cass, but with her mind in other places, her loyal general was more than able to get the upper hand on her.

Anna grunted, as Cass easily came ate with a flurry of strikes that disarmed her, knocking her down onto her back.

"You're not on your A-game today, my lady," Cass remarked with a sassy smirk.

Sighing, Anna got to her feet, admitting that Cass had won. "You're right... I'm probably not much of a good sparring partner today."

"That's fine," Cass admitted. "You've seemed a bit distracted of late."

"Is it so obvious?" Anna wondered. "I... I hope this isn't being spread among our loyal troops."

Cass chuckled. "Please, Anna, you know I am not one for gossip... but I am concerned, as a friend." As they sat down on the benches nearby, she put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you... want to tell me about it?"

Sighing, Anna nodded. Perhaps getting it off her chest to Cass would help. She was always a good ear to listen to, especially when it came to personal matters. It was what made her such a loyal and trusted friend to Anna.

"My thoughts have been on someone of late," Anna admitted. "Elsa."

"Ah, you have been spending a lot of time together," Cass replied. "How is she doing?"

"A lot better, ever since we saved her from Hans," Anna told her. "She's out with Kristoff and Honeymaren today. I insisted she get out of the castle for a change."

Cass smiled. "I'm glad she's doing well. After all, she went through because of that bastard..." She sighed. "She's deserved that happy ending."

"But... I keep thinking about her all the time, wanting to be with her, to look after her," Anna then stated. "Cass... I believe I have fallen in love with her."

Her general's eyes widened in surprise.

"My lady!" She exclaimed. "I... I had no idea you were one for romance. I always thought you were so busy with your work and being a soldier that..."

Anna nodded. "It is true. I am a warrior and I live by a warrior's code... but Elsa. She means so much to me." She sighed. "But I am worried, Cass. She's soft and gentle and she still has much to do in order to move on from her trauma."

"And... you don't want to push her," Cass added. "Yeah... I can understand that."

"Would it be wrong of me to try a relationship with her?" Anna wondered. "She... she deserves to be happy and I want to make her happy."

Cass looked at Anna, smiling. "You should." She then took Anna's hands. "Anna... what is your goal when you finally take down all the warlords in Arendelle?"

Anna smiled with pride. "To restore the kingdom of Arendelle, and to claim my birthright as Queen and bring an end to this conflict."

"And... wouldn't you need someone to be at your side?" Cass asked.

"I... I suppose I would," Anna admitted. "But it would be years away before we eventually win. I might even be dead by then."

"The point still stands, Anna," Cass told her. "You need someone. If you want love in your life, there's no shame in wanting it right now. After all you've done, all the towns and regions you've liberated... you deserve the rewards that love can bring you."

"But... I feel like I would be using Elsa," Anna argued. "I... I might hurt her or we argue and I don't want to hurt her, Cass. She deserves someone better than another Hans."

Cass frowned. "Anna, you are not that monster. You are the kindest woman in the whole damn world and you treat everyone with love and kindness. And... I have seen the way Elsa looks at you. I have a gut feeling, if you told her you loved her... it would make her world."

And deep down... Anna knew Cassandra was right. She knew how desperately lonely her life could be at times. Elsa filled that place in her world and she knew that she wanted to make her happy. Nothing was going to be in her way to stop her from doing that.

"Thank you, Cassandra," Anna said, smiling at her dear friend. "As always... you speak the honest truth."

"Would you rather have me lying out of my ass, my lady?" Cass smirked.

"Then I would not trust you to watch my back on the battlefield," Anna replied, joking. "Alright... I'll tell Elsa when she gets home. May as well get it over and done with."

"Sounds perfect!" Cass remarked. "Now... can we have a rematch?"

"I thought you were going to accept your win?"

"Nah, you weren't fighting at your best," Cass replied, walking back to the training yard. "and I know if you beat me, you'll feel even better about confessing to Elsa."

Anna followed her. "I hope you're not planning to let me win, Cass."

"Not a chance, milady," replied the brunette.

xXx

Later on, Anna was working at the desk in her room, patiently waiting for the moment when Elsa would return home. She was quite excited about finally confessing her feelings. After she'd defeated Cass, a wave of positivity had flowed over her.

Yes, it seemed that today, she really was going to tell Elsa how she felt. She wasn't going to deny her own happiness any longer.

But as she worked away at her paperwork, she started to feel the worries again, worrying if she was really the right one for Elsa. Perhaps there could have been someone better out there, who Anna knew would take so much better care of Elsa.

She had noticed how Honeymaren had looked at her after all.

But Anna wouldn't have any of it. She was going to confess to Elsa and none of these worries would be standing in her way of that what so-ever.

And then, the door opened and Anna looked up from her paperwork. Her heart stopped for a moment, before beating softly in her chest as Anna stared at the wonderful sight greeting her from the doorway.

It was Elsa, wearing a beautiful purple dress. Was it a new dress? Anna didn't know if purple was a favourite colour of Elsa's, but it looked lovely on her. She also noticed her hair was styled differently too, worn in a braid on the side of her head.

"Elsa?" Anna wondered.

The blonde blushed. "Sorry if I was disturbing you, Anna. I... just got back from my little trip with Honeymaren and Kristoff."

Anna smiled. "Oh no, don't worry. Paperwork bores me greatly, so I am most thankful for you returning home." She walked over to Elsa and blushed. Elsa was just beautiful, beautifuller if that was even a word. The way her hair had been styled and that dress... Anna felt that she was in the presence of an angel.

The blonde looked away shyly, her hands idly playing with that braid of hair.

"Is that a new dress?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes!" Elsa said brightly, walking into the room and sitting on Anna's bed. "Honeymaren bought it for me... she said purple brought out the colour of my eyes."

Anna smiled. And she was right, the purple did compliment those beautiful dazzling blue eyes of hers. They were like pools of moonlight, crystalised into two perfect spheres of blue and placed into Elsa's wondrous, soft face. She found herself lost in the for a moment before speaking again.

"And the hair?"

"Honeymaren did it for me," Elsa admitted. "I prefered to wear my hair long before... but I rather like this braid." She sighed. "I... I still think it's crazy. A year ago... I'd have called this a dream, an unrealistic one at that... but you gave me hope and a home Anna... I thank you."

Anna beamed, reaching over and caressing Elsa's cheek. "You are most welcome Elsa... I only try and do all I can to make you happy."

"I am... pleased about that," Elsa expressed. "I have never known friendship like yours, Anna."

Friendship. Was that really what Anna would satisfy herself with? No, she wanted to be more than just Elsa's friend. She wanted to love her, cherish her for the rest of her days. And... if she could distract herself from staring at those diamond eyes of hers, she'd finally say that.

"And... I am grateful for your company too, Elsa," Anna admitted. "Truth be told... I don't really socialise with people outside of those I fight with. Cass, Kristoff, Maren and the other warriors I have."

"I... can understand," Elsa admitted. "Fighting and wanting to unite Arendelle is your life's work after all."

"But... is fighting all there is to such a life?" Anna wondered aloud. "Is there not room for... companionship? Friendship? Perhaps even... love?"

Elsa blushed. "I... I wouldn't know. I... I've never really been in love."

"Well... what if I told you..." Anna stopped herself. Was that the right thing to say? This was so awkward. She was a battle-hardened warrior. She'd slain many warlords and tyrants across Arendelle, led her armies into glory many times. Why couldn't she just say she loved Elsa?

The blonde looked at Anna curiously, raising her eyebrow. She wondered what Anna had been about to say to her. Was it... something important?

"Yes?"

Anna gave in, realising she had to just get it out. "Elsa... I love you. I love you and I want to hold you close and make you the happiest woman in the whole world. You've changed my whole world since I found you and brought you here to my castle. You... you make my life worth living."

Gasping, Elsa covered her mouth. "Anna... I... I..."

The worries filled Anna again, the warlord feeling unsure. "If... If now is a bad time for a relationship, I understand. I know things have been hard for you, with all the pain you've gone through. I won't force this upon you, Elsa. I'm not like that bastard, Hans."

She sighed. "So... if you say no to this, I will fully understand."

Anna half expected Elsa to reply with a no, saying they could remain friends. But instead, Elsa replied with grabbing Anna's cheeks and kissing her deeply there and then. Anna's eyes widened, as the former slave kissed her deeply, caressing her cheeks full of love.

Relaxing, Anna held Elsa close in the kiss, stroking the blonde's hair. As they kissed, she continued to caress those snow-hued locks, holding her close in that frankly gorgeous purple gown she was wearing. This felt right... Elsa clearly loved her back and all was well.

As they parted for air, Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes, smiling. She'd never felt so happy in all her life. She caressed Anna's cheeks, stroking the soft freckles that dotted them.

Such a proud, honourable warrior... and yet, Anna had the cutest of freckles.

Elsa looked at Anna, smiling. "Yes, Anna... I will gladly accept your love. You may do whatever you want with me. I am yours forever."

"Wait," Anna stopped, a little concerned by Elsa's language. "Are you sure about that? I mean... this could be too much for you, Elsa."

"No, my dearest saviour," Elsa whispered. "Please, take me as yours. I have longed all these years for someone to treat me well and to make me happy. And you are that one, Anna. You saved me... and I give myself to you. I know you will take good care of me."

Anna beamed. "Then... I gladly accept you."

Elsa kissed her again, sighing. "I... I love you."

"And I love you, my dearest," Anna whispered. She kissed again, sweetly. "And I will always love you."

And so they continued to kiss, Anna glad that Elsa had indeed wanted this after all. From that moment on, Elsa became Anna's consort, the blonde remaining at her side throughout the years as Anna battled valiantly to unite the kingdom of Arendelle as a whole again.

Anna was unsure if she'd ever succeed in her rather ambitious goal, but as long as she had Elsa, the woman of her dreams at her side... well the impossible just about seemed possible after all. It was truly the power of love and that was stronger than any sword.

Eventually, Anna did become queen and... indeed, Elsa was there at her side, as her beloved wife.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Wooo boy, this was a big one xD. Okay, so a while ago, some asshole tried to DM me an Elsanna rape fic which was really, really fucking gross. So I decided to say fuck you to them, by making this, basically a better version of their fic. Karma at its finest I feel... and honestly, the only way you should do this sort of concept properly.

Also, Sword!Anna, because who doesn't love Anna with a sword.

See you next time!


End file.
